User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Chapter 4 - Memories
Agatha staggered through the wilderness, feeling her way through the dark as she went, desperately trying not to fall down from exhaustion as she fought her way through... How long had she been walking now? She couldn’t tell, all that she could tell was that it was long enough. Perhaps that light she saw in the darkness was just her eyes playing tricks on her, senses are easily cheated afterall... what if it was just the reflection of the moon, bouncing off the shiny surface of a sword, that had been rammed up a cat’s arse? What!? It could be, at this point! She really wouldn’t be surprised... Agatha grabbed hold of a tree that she had nearly walked into and pulled herself around it, sighing heavily as she leapt over a log, placed on the ground. She had been quite fortunate so far, in the fact that she hadn’t been assaulted by wolves. Just who or what thought that this was remotely organised? She thought that serving the Empire would be a lot more... precise than this, what happened to Military precision and all of that bollocks. Where was her legion of guardsmen, ready to lay down their lives for her? Where was her legion of Altmeri man whores, ready to lay down their bodies for her? This entire operation stunk, like that shite that Zaydate used to cook, back in Black Marsh. What was that stuff anyway? Some sort of cave moss? Her and Diana tried to cook some cave moss actually, that stunk, to the point that neither of them were willing to taste it. They ended up feeding it to Kris, who simply threw it out like garbage. Gods... She missed being in that group at times, they drove her daft some nights but... Just haven’t people around her, people to watch over her, get her into trouble... talk to her, listen to her, be her friend... There was none of that out here, especially now that Dodger was gone... Agatha sighed and slowly lifted her head up, noticing an orange glow, on the horizon, she gasped as her eyes opened, quickly stepping towards it. Common sense quickly stung the back of her head, like a hornet, she gasped, stumbling forward, pausing to think for a moment. ''Shit, I’m in that Thief’s clothes! They might think I’m a bandit, raiding the bloody place! ''She hissed as she ripped her clothes off, returning to her topless state as she tossed her unused items of clothing to the floor. Upon relieving herself of her disguise, Agatha bolted forward, running straight for the village. ---- As Agatha got closer to the village, she couldn’t help but notice that a figure seemed to be pacing around, just on the outskirts. She recognised the buildings, this was one of High Rock’s many small towns, that scattered the region, she was most certainly in the right place. “Hey!” She called out, taking a moment to pant heavily as she staggered. “H-Hey you!” The second yell did the trick, it got the man’s attention as he quickly turned to face her, freezing on the spot, like a deer caught in the torchlight. He slowly began to fidget with his bow, seemingly readying a shot. “Stop, I’m friendly!” Agatha pleaded, continuing her sprint towards him. “I...” The Breton paused, noticing as the man took aim and fired an arrow, which flew up, into an arch and flew back down towards her. Agatha, seeing it coming from a mile away, quite literally, lifted her hand to try and incinerate it in mid air but exhaustion prevented any magic from forming in her hand. She panted heavily as the arrow flew over, straight past her extended hand, into her chest, she screamed out in pain as it penetrated her flesh and dug deep into the muscle, causing her to fall straight onto her back. Agatha’s head hit the floor, the last thing to do so as her scratched body lay, spread out in the grass, her arm lay limp by her side as she stared at the hand that had just failed to save her life... She felt her eyes going, the light... dimming... the pain numbing... just a little bit at a time as she lost consciousness and everything faded to black. Category:Blog posts Category:Reign of Chaos Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Stories